mi corazon de azucar
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: Bella es una chica caprichosa, conoce a edward por internet pero al no cumplir sus espectativas, lo manda a volar, el obsesionado la acosa haciendola vivir la peor pesadilla de su vida.. y todo por un corazon de azucar ..inspirado en la rosa de guadalupe


**Nombre del fic: corazon de azucar**

**Autora: Roxa Marvola D Malfoy**

**Palabras: 5639**

**Advertencias: 100% oCC**

**x-x ¡Corazón de Azúcar! x-x**

-no, noo… NOOOOOOO –grito bella viendo el mensaje que estaba en la pantalla de su laptop, que decía: **Te volví a atrapar corazón de azúcar**, adornado por un vampiro pálido con orejas puntiagudas, y la boca abierta que dejaba ver unos colmillos gigantes llenos de sangre, se pegó aún más al respaldo de su cama mientras seguía gritando, en eso sonó su BlackBerry, ella dudosa agarro el teléfono y al abrirlo se encontró con una imagen que tapaba toda la pantalla que decía: **te atrape corazón de azúcar**, pero esta vez la imagen que lo adornada era un vampiro con capa negra que mordía con sus grandes dientes un brazo, -¡NOO!- Grito ella tirando el celular al piso- ¡Dejame en paz! ¡en paz! –grito con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Qué te pasa hija? –entro desesperada Rene Swan, a la habitación

-me van a matar mama, ¡me van a matar mama! ¡ME VAN A MATAR! –Grito ella una y otra vez- Mama ¡me van a matar mama! ¡él me va a matar! –gimió mientras lloraba descontroladamente

**Un mes antes**

-Ahora que Emmett es mi ex, ¡Hay que borrarlo del mapa! –le dije a mi amiga Alice que estaba acostada en mi cama y yo sentada en la mesa de la computadora- lo voy a quitar de mis contactos, y de mi pagina social. ¡es un odioso!

-¡Hay! Obvio Bella, O sea ya Emmett está en el pasado –dijo leyendo una revista de moda, mientras yo borraba a Emmett de mi Facebook

-eliminar… -susurre- aceptar ¡Listo!- dije gritando lo último cuando me apareció una ventanita ahí mostraba un sexy rubio ojos verdes -¿Quién es este tipo? –dije viendo la ventanita

-¿ya viste? –le dije a mi amiga Alice que ahora estaba atrás de mi- ¡un chavo que no conozco me está saludando! –dije emocionada mientras aplaudía

-Pues esta Super sexy –alago ella- ¿sabes a quien se parece? Al actor Sterling Knight

-Aparte de que esta super lindo dice que ¡Está buscando un corazón de azúcar! –Suspire leyendo lo que me había escrito- ¡Que tierno!-dije y volví a suspirar

-Voy a chatear con el …. –dije abriendo la conversación

-preguntale como se llama –dijo Alice mientras se sentaba en la silla continua a la mía

**Una semana después**

-¡Ahí Daddy! Eres un lindo ¡Te quiero! Bye –dije cerrando la tapa de mi celular

-¡que te dijo! –dijo Alice emocionada

-¡Lo conseguimos Ali! Tu y yo ¡Nos vamos a parís! La capital de la moda y …

-¡Las compras! –Añadió ella mientras saltaba –esto es genial Bells, ¡Tu papa es el mejor!

-¡Claro! Y desde que se divorció de mi mama, me consiente en todo, ya hasta me dijo que me iba a poner mi restaurante, cuando me titule de Chef

-Uhh, no me digas que te volverás una mujer empresaria –dijo con una mueca

-Huy obvio no, es solo mientras que me case con un chico con muuucha plata y que me mantenga, ahí me dedicare a las fiestas sociales y ¡ A las compras!, ya sabes que a mi me encanta la buena vida –dije mientras ambas reíamos

Cada una se fue en diferentes rumbos, ella a su casa y yo a la mía, al llegar a mi mansión, o más bien de mi mama, ahí se encontraba mi papa,

-Adivina lo que tengo en mis manos –dijo batiendo alegremente un sobre

-¿Los pasajes? –pregunte en shock pero con una gran sonrisa

-Exacto –dijo y yo me abalance sobre el

-¡Eres el mejor del mundo! –dije con el sobre entre mis manos

-Lo mejor para mi princesa –dijo besándome la cabeza

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de ese viaje? –dijo mi madre entrando a la habitación

-¡Hay ma"! se lo pedí a mi papi, como regalo de cumple, para alcanzar la semana de la moda en parís

-Y ¿Quién las va a acompañar a ese viaje? –pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos

-¡obvio que nadie! –gemí frustrada- no es nada lindo ir a Paris con un Chaperón, ella acompaño mi sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mí, pero cuando estuvo frente a mi, me quito el sobre y volvió a donde estaba antes

-No vas a ir a ese viaje.

-Hay mama, no te pases

-¡entiende! Eres mi única hija, no voy a permitir que dos niñas vallan solas a un viaje tan largo fuera de estados unidos,

-¡Hay mama no me va a pasar nada! –dije rodando los ojos y miraba hacia la ventana- mis amigas ya se fueron solas de viaje, como regalo de cumple

-Pues aun asi no tienes mi permiso –dijo frunciendo el ceño

-¡Papi! Dile que me deje –dije abrazando a mi padre mientras veía a la mujer que me había dado la vida con el ceño funcido

-Deberías dejar ir a Bella, eso es lo que ella quiere, además los boletos ya están comprados –dijo el mientras yo asentía

-Pues los cancelas, Debiste hablarlo conmigo antes de comprarlos, Isabella no ira a ese viaje y es mi ultima palabra- mi padre al verse vencido me beso la cabeza y yo me acerque a mi madre

-¡eres una odiosa! .-le grite frente a ella y subí corriendo hacia mi habitación-

-¡Estúpida. Te odio, te odio! –gemí mientras azotaba la puerta de mi habitación

**RenePov**

-¿En que estabas pensando al permitir que nuestra hija fuera sola a ese viaje?

-No le vi nada de malo –se defendió Charlie- además es un gusto que Bella quiere darse

-pues haces muy mal en concederle todos sus caprichos

-Soy su padre –dijo el bajando los escalones que nos separaban- y quiero que mi hija este bien, y si puedo consentirla con este viaje ¿Por qué no hacerlo? –dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Pues no Bella no ira a ese viaje, a menos que un adulto responsable la acompañe- dije seria y el negó con la cabeza en forma de confusión

**BellaPov.**

Estaba acomodando mi bolso para ir a Ballet, cuando sentí la puerta abrirse ¿Quién era? Pues la mujer que me dio la vida ¡Wiii! –nótese el sarcasmo-

-Bella, entiende si es que no te dejo ir es porque me interesas, además vives conmigo y soy responsable por tu educación

-Mi papa también lo es –debatí

-Si, pero el solo viene te consiente y luego se va –dijo ella y yo me voltee para encararla

-No mama, tú eres la que crea el problema

-Hija, solo pienso en tu seguridad a tu edad es peligroso que hagas un viaje tu sola fuera del país

-Hablas como si el mundo estuviera lleno de locos –dije batiendo los brazos mientras entraba al baño a cepillarme los dientes

-Hija, no es eso, puede ocurrir un accidente, y yo no estaré ahí para auxiliarte –dijo entrando al baño mientras yo salía seguida por ella.

-¡Me sobre proteges demasiado! ¿Qué me puede pasar? –gemí mientras acomodaba mi bolso

-pues … ¡no lo se! Eres mi única hija y no me pienso arriesgar –dijo sentándose en mi cama frente a mi

-¡Pues como me gustaría que te volvieras a casar y tuvieras otros hijos así me dejarías en paz! –dije y agarre mi bolso, para luego salir de mi habitación

-¡Isabella! –dijo mi madre levantándose de la cama tratando de seguirme pero yo cerré la puerta y no me siguió mas

….

-Mi madre se puso super pesada y ¡no podremos ir a Paris!- dije mientras veía como alice se ponía las zapatillas de ballet

-¡No! Pero que mala onda, yo me había hecho ilusiones ya mis papis me habían prometido darme muchos euros para comprar muchas cosas

-¡Ya niñas! Vayan a sus lugares –dijo la profesora aplaudiendo para llamar nuestra atención

-Lo bueno es que existe el ballet, es lo único que me relaja… obvio después de las compras –dije mientras tomábamos nuestros lugares

**RenePov.**

-La hubieras visto mama, Bella está enojada conmigo, porque no la deje ir a ese dichoso viaje-gemí frustrada

-pues hiciste muy bien en no dejarla ir, de ninguna manera es seguro que una muchacha de su edad vaya sola aun viaje así –me alentó

-Ya lo sé mama, y trate de explicárselo pero no me hizo caso.. Ella no me entiende

-Hija tienes que ser paciente con ella, son cosas de la edad

-Si por lo menos ella confiara en mí, todo sería más fácil –me lamente

-Para Bella es más fácil hablar con su papa ya que le consiente todo –me aseguro ella

-Gracias mama, eres mi mejor amiga

-Siempre ha sido así, desde que eras niña tu y yo nos hemos llevado muy bien –dijo ella y yo la bese en la frente

-pero aun no me explico porque con mi hija las cosas no pueden ser igual, no sabes cómo me gustaría que Bella confiara en mí.

**BellaPov**

-¿Y si te invito al próximo partido de futbol? –me pregunto por novena vez Emmett McCarthy, mi Ex.

-Hay Emmett ¿Cómo crees? Justamente por eso corte contigo, ¡el fútbol es más importante que yo! –dije fingiendo estar herida

- ¡Obvio no!

- ¡Obvio sí! –Le contraataque- me dejaste plantada para irte a un partido a Illinois

-Somos un equipo ¡no puedo fallarles! – me dijo a lo que yo bufe

- Siempre dices lo mismo. ¡Sabes que! Eres un odioso- dije levantándome teatralmente y alejándome del lugar – Vámonos Allie pero Jasper Hale agarro el brazo de Alice parándonos a las dos

-tu si iras al partido conmigo ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no! Nunca saldré con un ñoño como tu –dijo ella y nos alejamos

-¡Pero si no soy un ñoño! Estoy en el equipo de Fut –escuchamos gritar a Jasper

**EmmettPov**

**Una hora después**

Estábamos Jasper y yo practicando en la cancha, con nuestros uniformes puestos cuando Jasper Hablo

-Aun me duele la bateada que me dio Alice

-La verdad que es muy mala onda que nuestras chicas sean tan materialistas y superficiales que solo piensan en ellas mismas y en lo que quieren

-Pues tú sufres porque quieres –me dijo- todo el equipo de porristas quiere contigo, especialmente la capitana, Rosalie,

-Pues si, pero a la que yo quiero es a Bella –dije imaginando su sonrisa- me da tanta rabia que sea tan caprichosa

-pues ni modo, cuando te encanta una chava aunque no te pele, se hay que pelear por ella, como yo lo hago por mi Alice

-Pues te digo que la voy a reconquistar, voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que vuelva conmigo –dije con una sonrisa boba en la cara

-A calentar chicos, no se queden parados,-dijo el entrenador entrando a la cancha y Jasper y yo nos pusimos a hacer lagartijas

- Y tu Emmett, sigue mejorando, que si sigues así, llegaras muy lejos

-SI entrenador

**BellaPov**

**Corazón de azúcar (bella) dice**: Has sido todos estos días tan lindo Edward, que genial que hayas querido hablar conmigo –carita feliz-

**Edward C.** dice: desde que vi tu perfil en la página social (Facebook) me encantaste, … eres una niña muy guapa y simpática además que me divierto mucho hablando contigo

-¡qué lindo! –grite mientras aplaudía

**Corazón de azúcar dice**: qué lindo eres, yo también me divierto hablando contigo. se me pasa el tiempo volando cuando chateo contigo

**Edward C. dice:** ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos? ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de conocernos?

**Corazón de azúcar:** No lo se, estamos bien así…

Edward C. dice: Ten por seguro que si nos conocemos nos la vamos a pasar de lo mejor … te invito un café

**Corazón de Azúcar**: Esta bien, acepto tu invitación

**Edward C. dice:** que Cool … te aseguro que no te vas arrepentir.

……..

-Que emoción Bella –dijo Alice cuando termine de contarle- Por fin vas a conocer al chico sexy de Edward

-¡Sí! Como él dijo, ya es tiempo de que nos conozcamos –dije mientras me sentaba en una de las bancas del instituto-

-Pero ¿Dónde quedaron de verse?

-En la cafetería de la esquina del parque… pero tu me vas a acompañar ¿verdad?

-¡Obvio que si amiguis! Por nada del mundo me pierdo de ver a ese bombón en vivo y directo a todo color

-¡EH! Acuérdate que yo lo vi primero

**5 horas después**

-¡ahí! Que ya llegue el chico sexy –gimió Alice aburrida mientras estábamos sentadas en la mesa del Cafetín- De Edward. Ya quiero conocerlo

-¡Pero nada que llega! –Gemí- espero que no me deje plantada

-Hola –dijo un chico de un metro ochenta, con el pelo cobrizo algo graso y cubierto de acné, el típico nerd

-¿Perdón? Te conozco –pregunte mientras batía mi mano desdeñosamente

-Soy yo, Edward- dijo mientras sacaba una rosa de atrás de la espalda y pude escuchar a Alice morirse de la risa

-¿Qué?

-Y..O.. yo… se que no soy igual … al de la foto.. pero te aseguro que soy un chavo buena onda y muy inteligente

- ¡si! Y muy feo por cierto ¡eres un tarado! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que alguien como tu puede estar con alguien como yo? Si eres tan feo

-es que me encantas eres una gran chica, y te convertiste en mi corazón de azúcar-dijo rascándose una espinilla ¡IUU!

-IUUU que asco jamás me vuelvas a buscar, dije agarrando mi cartera –Vámonos Amiga- dije y alice y yo salimos del local. Y nos montamos en mi coche

-¿Cómo puede pensar que alguien como yo se puede fijar en ese cerdo?- dije desdeñosamente

-Jajaja- se rio alice- quien te viera amiga eres una rompe corazones, de … de ñoños.

**EdwardPov**

**Dos horas después**

-Bella no me puede rechazar… le voy a demostrar de lo que soy capaz… Bella, es para mi … mia solo mia –dije tirando la flor al piso y pisándola y corrí hacia mi computadora

-Le voy a hackear, su MSN, su Facebook y su Twitter.

**BellaPov.**

"Hoy fue tarde de capuchino con mi amiga Alice en la plaza" –escribí en mi Nick de Facebook

-Hija- dijo mi madre entrando a mi habitación- ya se te está haciendo tarde, baja a desayunar

-Si mama, ya voy ¡ah oye! Hoy no vengo a comer

-¿Y eso? Pero si ya habías quedado de comer con tu abuela y conmigo

-Hay pues si, pero me salió un compromiso con Alice y no lo voy a cancelar

-Pues lo cancelas –debatió ella

-tienes que aprender que cuando haces un compromiso lo tienes que cumplir

-¡Hay mama! Ahí vas otra vez con tus malas ondas tengo cosas que hacer con Alice en la plaza

-Pues lo haces después ya quedaste con nosotras y lo tienes que cumplir

-Pues Sorry, pero no le voy a cancelar a Alice

-Isabella no puedes seguir rigiendo tu vida con tus caprichos. Tienes que aprender a ser responsable

-Pues tú lo has dicho es MI vida y yo hago lo que quiero

-Sabes que, ya me voy a la escuela, no vendré, conste que te avise –dije saliendo del cuarto rumbo al instituto

**8 horas después**

-eso si estuvo bueno –reí acompañada por alice

-Y adivina que paso, Mike Newton se resbalo con el charco por estar persiguiéndome

-UHH amiga eres la mejor. Ósea solo a ti te pasan esas cosas –me dijo riendo

-Ya viste quien está ahí –dije con una mueca y ella volteo, para encontrase con "Edward" alias el grasiento ñoño

-Es un tarado, seguro cito a otra y la engaño como me engaño a mi

-Huy no le hagas caso pobre Looser, Salud –dijo alzando su taza da café

-Salud

**al dia siguiente a la hora de salida del colegio**

-Papi ¡Papi! –corrí hacia mi papa que estaba en el estacionamiento recostado sobre su descapotable rojo- que bien que viniste por mi

-Quise venir por mi princesa para así acompañarla a comprar un café

-Me encantaría –dije- papi, que bueno que te veo, -dije alzando mi celular- es horrible y pasado de moda ¿me puedes comprar otro?

-Claro que sí, hoy no puedo llevarte a comprar otro pero mañana mismo tienes uno mejor –dijo y yo lo abrace

-Gracias papi, eres increíble

-Ahora vámonos, pues tu mama debe estar esperándonos- mi papi tiro de mi brazo y eche la vista hacia atrás a ver si veía a Alice, pero lo que vi fue peor, ahí estaba el grasiento Edward observándome

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto mi papa abriéndome la puerta

-No nada, -dije mientras subía y mientras avanzábamos yo lo veía

**Al día siguiente**

-Guao Daddy, ¡esta increíble! –dije viendo mi nuevo celular

-Y me asegure que fuera el modelo más nuevo y más moderno, con este teléfono puede navegar por internet y chatear

-¡Justamente el que yo quería! –grite

-¿Le compraste otro celular? –pregunto la metiche de mi madre-

-Si, a Bella le gusta tener lo más tecnológicamente avanzado y eso es lo que tiene –se defendió mi papi

-¡Pero si le diste el otro hace tres meses!

-Si pero tres meses son suficientes para que la tecnología cambie- se volvió a defender

-pero…

-Bueno papi… madre iré a contárselo a mis amigos de Facebook… ¡Bye! –dije y subí corriendo

**DIAS DESPUES**

-uuhhhhhhhhhhh quiero un café látex- gemí-¡pero si voy no termino la tarea! –volví a gemir antes de volver a escribir en mi cuaderno – a ver que dicen mis amigos de Facebook sobre esto-

-"Con ganas de tomarme un Café Látex pero no puedo porque estoy estudiando :-(" –escribí en mi Nick de Facebook para luego seguir escribiendo

**30 minutos después**

-HO es igual a Forma empírica, H2O2 es igual a Formula Molecular, HO-OH es igual a Formula semidesarrollada –susurre tratando de aprendérmelas en lo que sonó el timbre de mi casa

-¡Ufff! Que fastidio –grite- justo cuando comenzaba a aprenderme las estúpidas formulas

Al abrir la puerta de mi casa no se encontraba nadie lo que me pareció extraño así que Salí hacia la acera y voltee para todos lados, pero nada, no había nadie, al devolverme para entrar algo llamo mi atención, un vaso de café … látex. El mismo que mencione en mi Nick de Facebook

-¿Café?... pero si es el café Látex que a mí me gusta –susurre viendo para los dos lados

**Dos dias despues**

Me encontraba en el centro comercial, esperando a Emmett, habíamos vuelto luego que un bandido lo apuñalada dejándolo casi moribundo. Me encontraba viéndome en el espejo de una de las tiendas cuando apareció el reflejo de Edward atrás de mi voltee escandalizada pero no había nadie ahí, voltee hacia todos lados hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro

-¡AHHH! –grite asustada

-¿Qué paso Is? Es que se me hizo tarde lo siento ¿te sucede algo?

-No nada, es que me pareció ver a alguien

-¿a quién?

-no me hagas caso mejor vamos a ver la película –dije y el me jalo hacia el cine, pero yo seguía volteando para todos lados en busca de Edward

**EdwardPov**

Salí de la tienda de muebles el cual fue mi escondite y vi como ese se llevaba a MI chica….

-Veo que no sirvió para nada las puñaladas que le di …. Esto no se quedara así, maldita Traidora, pero ya veras, ya verás.

**BellaPov**

Me encontraba sentada frente a mi computadora cuando la puerta se abrió y entro mi madre

-hija ya baja a cenar

-Ya voy –le conteste

-Bella ¿te preocupa algo?

-No estoy bien

-si algo te preocupa puedes contar conmigo

-¿Para qué? Si cuando te cuento algo todo lo ves mal, todo lo criticas ¿Qué quieres? Si solo dices que son puros caprichos – me levante de la silla pero sin darle la cara

-Entiéndeme Bells trato de orientarte, para que seas una buena persona -dijo abrazándome por la espalda

-Pues soy una buena persona no necesito que me orientes –dije apartándome de ella- sé muy bien lo que hago, mejor vamos a cenar ¿sí? Tengo mucha hambre –dije y baje hacia la cocina

**5 minutos despues**

-y cómo vas con el ballet ¿Qué obra están preparando? –me pregunto mi abuela mientras comíamos

-el cascanueces –le conteste sin ganas

-¡hay me encanta ver el cascanueces ahora que se acerca la navidad**!**

**-**ya termine –dije levantándome de la silla-voy a mi cuarto. Tengo que seguir estudiando –mentí

**Renepov**

-ya lo viste mama, por más que lo intento no puedo acercarme a ella –dije sentándome a su lado en el puesto que dejo Bella- me trata como si fuere una extraña y no su madre

-hijita hay que ser muy paciente con los hijos, sobre todo con los que tienen la edad de Isa, es una edad difícil

-Lo se mama, pero la he notado tan preocupada que siento que algo le está pasando

-no puedo hacer nada porque no sé qué pasa por su cabeza

-Mi vida cuando somos adolecentes tendemos a exagerarlo ¡todo! Ya meras es una niñada y se le quitara cuando crezca

-ojala mama, ojala

**BellaPov**

Mierda, mierda –brame escandalizada –no puedo creer que no haya hecho el trabajo –gemí

-"Omega por estudiar para los exámenes no pude hacer mi investigación del bicentenario de la independencia" –escribí en mi Nick de Facebook- ojala la profe me deje entregarlo después.

**Al día siguiente **

-La profe dijo que el trabajo costaba dos punto ¿tú crees que me deje traerlo después?

-No lo sé amiguis seguro que si no te preocupes aunque sea te da la mitad de los puntos…. ¿no ike no lo habías echo –dijo viendo mi pupitre

-No te lo juro que no lo hice -dije cuando me entrego un trabajo del bicentenario de la independencia con mi nombre

-¿Entonces de donde salió este?

-No lo sé te lo juro esto está muy raro igual me paso con el café, lo mencione en mi Facebook y luego apareció en mi puerta, el trabajo también lo mencione en Facebook y miralo

-Pues seguro son detalles de Emmett –dijo Alice

-No lo son si lo fueran ya me lo hubiera dicho –dije asustada- además todo esto coincide con que me pareció ver al tal Edward en el Mal

-Ósea estás pensando que el gordo grasiento está haciendo todo esto

-No… no … no quiero ni pensarlo –gemí asustada- no quiero ni pensar en él.

**Cuatro horas después**

-no, no… NOOOOOOO –grito bella viendo el mensaje que estaba en la pantalla de su laptop, que decía: Te volví a atrapar corazón de azúcar, adornado por un vampiro pálido con orejas puntiagudas, y la boca abierta que dejaba ver unos colmillos gigantes llenos de sangre, se pegó aún más al respaldo de su cama mientras seguía gritando, en eso sonó su BlackBerry, ella dudosa agarro el teléfono y al abrirlo se encontró con una imagen que tapaba toda la pantalla que decía: te atrape corazón de azúcar, pero esta vez la imagen que lo adornada era un vampiro con capa negra que mordía con sus grandes dientes un brazo, -¡NOO!- Grito ella tirando el celular al piso- ¡Dejame en paz! ¡en paz! –grito con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Qué te pasa hija? –entro desesperada Rene Swan, a la habitación

-me van a matar mama, ¡me van a matar mama! ¡ME VAN A MATAR! –Grito ella una y otra vez- Mama ¡me van a matar mama! ¡él me va a matar! –gimió mientras lloraba descontroladamente

-¿Quién hija? ¿Quién te va a matar? –pregunto Rene Asustada

-Edward ¡Edward me va a matar mama!

-Calmate mi vida calmate

-Me va a matar mama me van a matar ¡ME QUIEREN MATAR!

-Ya pequeña calmate por favor

-me van a matar

**Dos horas despues**

**Renepov**

Hija te amo y no me gusta que sufras, como me gustaría que me tuvieras confianza y te comunicaras conmigo veo tantas alertas pero no sé cómo ayudarte porque no me hablas tengo que acercarme a ti como sea. –le susurre cuando se durmió

**Al dia siguiente**

**BellaPov**

Bien terminamos nos vemos mañana –dijo la profesora de Ballet

-¡U! Tengo tanta prisa, tengo que llegar a casa, bañarme y luego ir al restaurante en el que reservo mi papi –dijo alice

-Acompañame a mi casa- le rogué

-perdón Bells pero no puedo, de verdad estoy apurada,

-es que tengo mucho miedo

-eso es lo que quiere el gordo grasiento de Edward, asustarte, con sus bromas y mensajitos tontos así que no le hagas caso

-Porfis acompañame, llegamos a mi casa y te vas

-no Isa, además vives super cerca puedes ir tu solita

-en eso tienes razón –susurre

-Si, además si él te quisiera hacer algo ya lo hubiera hecho, no le hagas caso tranquila bueno Bye me voy si no, no voy a llegar –dijo y se fue

Yo también Salí de la academia estaba algo oscuro al alejarme un poco sentí que alguien me seguía voltee y no vi a nadie, comencé a caminar más rápido pero de nuevo sentí la sensación que me seguían lo que hizo que apresurara mi forma de caminar, sentí que alguien pisaba una tapa de alcantarilla y voltee ahí te encontraba Edward C. con una … navaja en la mano

-No por favor –gemí y corrí sentí que el corría tras de mi pero luego de unas tres cuadras lo perdí de vista, llegue a mi casa llorando y al entrar a mi habitación comencé a gritar

-¡NO por favor no! No puede ser era Edward era el…. –grite acostándome en mi cama … pero note una almohada que no estaba antes, era un corazón blanco y tenía bordado "Mi corazón de azúcar"

-¡nooooooooooo!

-Hija ¿Qué pasa? Dijo mi madre entrando a mi cuarto a abrazarme

-Entro a la casa –grite señalando el cojín- no puedo mama, no puedo mas

-Hija ¿Qué pasa?

-EE…ES que…ee. U.. tiitipo mememe eesta acosandooo –grite

-¿Cómo?

-Lo conocí en internet y no ha dejado de acosarme… entro a la casa –grite señalando el cojín- me va a hacer daño mama, me va a hacer daño

-Hay mamaa –gemí- me va a matar

-Calmate hija, no pudo entrar en la casa

-Si entro, si entro y esta es la prueba.-dije tomando el cojín con mis manos

-me dejo este cojín solo el pudo haberme dejado este cojín

-tengo miedo mami –dije abrazándola

-Ya va calmate y explicame lo que pasa –dijo ella lentamente

-es que cuando termine con Emmett, ese tipo me contacto en el Facebook entonces… -le conté todo lo que me había pasado

**Renepov**

**2 horas y 30 minutos después**

-Tuve que llamarte pues el acosador de nuestra hija ya entro a la casa –dije volteando a ver a Charlie, ya que yo estaba sentada y él estaba parado detrás de mí,- ya no es un lugar seguro para ella

-Hiciste bien en llamarme, me voy a asegurar que no vuelvan a molestar a mi hija, reforzaremos las puertas de la casa, pondremos alarmas. Aseguraremos las ventanas

-Y tenemos que hacer la denuncia con la policía –agregue

-La denuncia es lo primero.

-Y ¿Qué vamos a hacer mientras tanto?- debatí- Bella tiene que salir, no puede quedarse aquí encerrada

-No te preocupes Rene, mañana mismo Isabella tendrá un guardaespaldas –me aseguro

**BellaPov**

-Hay amiga nunca me hubiera imaginado que traerías un guardaespaldas a la escuela, -me dijo Alice mientras ella, Emmett y yo caminábamos por el campus

-Ni yo –le asegure- pero como el tal Edward, entro hasta a la escuela a dejarme el trabajo, el director no tuvo de otra que aceptar

-No te preocupes Mi amor, yo también te voy a proteger, te voy a acompañar a todos lados –me prometió Emmett

-Eres un lindo Osito, gracias –dije dándole un beso en la boca para luego seguir caminando…. Seguidos por el guardaespaldas

**UN AÑO Y DOS MESES DESPUES:**

-te voy a quitar el guardaespaldas, quisiera dejártelo pero con la crisis económica, no tuve un buen año y debo reducir gasto

-Si papi, no te preocupes, además ya paso un año sin saber del tal "Edward"

-Yo creo que es mejor que Isabella mantenga el guardaespaldas hasta que el tipo ese este en la casa –dijo mi mama

-Hay mama, no me va a pasar nada, si no me hizo nada en este año ahora no lo va a hacer, estoy segura, además mi Daddy necesita ahorrar y yo… lo voy a ayudar –dije abrazando a mi papi

**ESE MISMO DIA, A LAS 7:00pm (DE LA TARDE)**

-Hay amiga el Ballet te sale de lo mas genial-dijo Alice mientras salíamos de la academia.

-Ya lo se –dije presumidamente- y cuando quieras practicamos para que a ti también te salga

-Si, bueno nos vemos mañana en el cole

-Si- dije y nos dimos dos besos en el cachete- Muack Muack, Bye- me despedí

-Bye Bells –se despidió Alice y cada una se fue por su camino.

Estaba caminando por el mismo callejón ( la zona es de alta sociedad por lo que es grande y alumbrado en mi historia) que ahora estaba pintado de un tono Naranja y bien iluminado. Mientras caminaba estaba practicando mis pasos de ballet, pero me agote asi que me dedique a caminar cuando pase por la única esquina oscura sentí que me agarraran por el cuello haciendo que el brazo de mi captor no me dejara respirar.

-Nunca te vas a librar de mi, ¡Eres mía!- dijo la voz que reconocí como la de Edward.

-¡suéltame por favor!-suplique

-¡no te voy a soltar! Ahora nos vamos a querer por siempre

-¡yo no te quiero! –le grite

-Conmigo chateaste y el amor solo se da una vez –dijo apretando más su brazo- no lo vamos a desaprovechar

-¡que me sueltes! Yo no te amo, nunca te voy a amar yo tengo novio –dije mientras trataba de liberarme de su agarre

-¡el estúpido que se salvó de los navajazos que le di! –dijo y yo me voltee y el me siguió agarrando pero esta vez por los hombros

-¡fuiste tú! –Dije llorando- ¡suéltame!

-No te voy a soltar, nunca te voy a dejar

-¡Dejame por favor! –dije llorando más fuerte y el me dio la vuelta y me agarro por la cintura fuertemente

-Auxilio por favor –grite con voz ronca por el llanto- ¡Ayúdenme! Me quieren secuestrar –pronto sentí que Edward me soltaba y al alejarme de él vi a mi madre atracando a Edward

-¡Corre Hija! –me grito

-¡Maldita! –grito Edward y le dio un puñetazo a mi mamita.

-¡Mama!- grite mientras veía a Edward patear a mi mama -¡Auxilio! –corrí buscando ayuda pero me devolví porque sabía que si me iba él iba a matar a mi mama -¡va a matar a mi mama! –grite mientras veía que el pateaba el cuerpo inmóvil de mi mama

-¡va a matarla! ¡Por favor AYUDENME! –Me quede callada pues mis sollozos no permitían que hablara y solo se escuchaban estos, y las patadas que le daba Edward a mi mama, en eso se escucharon las sirenas de la policía y vi un tubo de acero en el piso, lo agarre y le pegue a Edward en la cabeza.

Haciendo que el callera al piso mientras se agarraba la cabeza llena de sangre tire el tubo al piso y fui a abrazar a mi mama

-¡Quito! -grito uno de los dos policías que llegaron, Edward intento huir pero la camioneta que estaba frente a nosotros le tapaba el paso

-¡Me quería secuestras y golpeo a mi mama! –le grite a los policías

-¡Porque eres mía! Eres mi corazón de azúcar –me contesto Edward- y hubieras sido mía si no hubiera sido por tu mama, ahora serias mía, solo mía –me grito Edward mientras la policía se lo llevaban arrestado.

-Tranquila mamita, estarás bien – le dije a mi mama, -tranquila mami ya él se fue, estarás bien no te mueras

**A la mañana siguiente en el hospital:**

-ya la policía me dijo que están procesando a Anthony Masen que era su verdadero nombre y no Edward Cullen –nos informo a mi mama y a mi que acababa de despertar de un coma que gracias a dios duro solo cinco horas, -ya estas segura hijita –me dijo mi papa acariciándome mi cabeza mietras yo veía a mi mama que estaba en la cama de este hospital con varios tubos en su cuerpo y dos vías intravenosas

-Si, y gracias a ti mami.

-Cuando tu padre dijo que te iba a quitar el guardaespaldas, me quede intranquila –dijo ella lentamente- decidió que era yo la que te vigilaría a partir de ahora

-Estuve pendiente de cuando salías de la escuela, estuve ahí cuando salías del Ballet, te seguí, te seguía hasta asegurarme que llegaras con bien a casa, algo me decía aun estabas en peligro, era yo la que te tenía que cuidar

-¿hiciste todo eso por mí? –pregunte o más bien afirme sentándome a un lado de la cama

-No hay nada que una madre no haga por defender a su hija –dijo lentamente- por ti daría mi vida a cambio de proteger la tuya, eres lo más sagrado que tengo, mi vida te amo, te respeto hija, pero, necesito que estemos más unidas, que tengamos comunicación y por favor, ¡por favor tenme confianza! –dijo llorando

-si mami, tienes razón, ´perdoname, y ahora en adelante vamos a ser amigas y cómplices de todo ¿sí?

-te quiero hija –dijo abrazándome

Moraleja: engaño o acoso a menores de edad se llama **Gruñin**, un peligro que para nosotras las adolescentes de hoy, que no lo entendemos, pero gracias al instinto de madre ellas saben que estamos en peligro, la tecnología, el internet, el chat puede ser peligrosos para nosotras si no lo usamos moderadamente ni responsabilidad, esta amenaza está en nuestra propia casa, solo se vence con la comunicación. Tenemos que hablar con nuestras madres, tenerles confianza, contarle nuestras cosas, no para que nos regañen, si no para cuidarlas y protegerlas, Mamas hablen con sus hijas, Hijas hablen con sus mamas, que lo que parece tan inofensivo puede ser muy peligroso como un** "corazón de azúcar"**

**Roxa Marvola Riddle D Malfoy**


End file.
